


Sherlock as a Flatmate - Prologue

by EnduringChill



Series: Sherlock as a Flatmate [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduringChill/pseuds/EnduringChill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is moving out, and Sherlock needs a new flatmate. How would a normal, active female deal with having Sherlock as a Flatmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock as a Flatmate - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that follows this story on my tumblr. Special thanks to my betas, you know who you are....

“There must be a better way of finding a flatmate. Why do you have to leave?” I sigh.

I already knew the answer. John was getting married and embarking a new life. I could not understand why anyone felt the need to bind themselves to one person for many years at a time. However, I had seen this coming even if I chose to ignore the signs. The annoying giddiness. The grating murmurs behind closed doors. The ridiculous smile on his face. Yes, he was what normal people called ‘in love’. I knew that it was just a hormonal reaction and it was very probable that he would return looking for his old room. Yet, he proved me wrong. He appeared blissful. 

“You can’t afford this place on your own,” he says plainly. “Mary has a friend…”

I hold up my hand to stop him. “Too many relations, John. I require a total stranger as you were.”

“No one is stranger than you,” he mutters.

I know I was meant to hear that. 

“Let’s just have a look at the listings, shall we?” he opens his laptop.   
￼  
“This site includes a photo,” John says.

“This is flatmate listing site, correct? I certainly hope you are not attempting to get me on to a relationship website again,” I look over my shoulder.

“No, we can agree that was disastrous,” he sighs. 

“Why do I need to see what they look like?” I sigh, my eyes filtering problems. 

“It’s just what this site does, Sherlock. I guess so you can see that they aren’t psycho." He steps back to look at me. “No, I guess you’ll pass.”

“Must I explain one more time….I am not psycho,” I start.

“Yes, yes…you are a high functioning sociopath." He rolls his eyes. “But I suspect there is more under all that ‘mind palace’.”

“Nonsense, John. I have everything that I need except a good case…”

“And a flatmate next month,” he says. 

I nod. “Yes, a flatmate. I should find someone that will benefit from my knowledge such as you did.”

“If that is what you believe, Sherlock…go right ahead.”

* * * * * *  
￼  
We look at the list of potential flatmates on the wall. John suggests that I put them in a format that I am familiar with. He has his moments. 

“I really have reservations living with a female. All those girly things lying about,” I shudder.

“It’s not so bad,” John hides a smirk. “Besides, you pissed off the male candidates.”

I touch my swollen eye. “Neanderthals. Those were not men.” I look at the photos and biographies of the four female candidates that did not hurl insults at me or bolt from the flat. 

“She was nice,” John points to the dark haired one. 

“Too attractive.”

John smiles. “You noticed?”

“Not really, but you did. I saw the color in your cheeks and your breath quicken. Someone like her will have a full social calendar meaning lots of suitors and friends wanting to intrude. And lots of noise,” I say. 

John rolls his eyes. “Okay…then this one?”

“Ah, the unattractive one that is about 10 stone overweight. No, that won’t do,” I shake my head.

“Afraid she’ll eat all your biscuits?”

“She will always be around not having a social calendar to keep. And while I need a flatmate and I do not need a another female fan. Clearly she would become infatuated with me and that will just be awkward,” I state.

I could see John suppress a laugh. “You find yourself that irresistible then?”

“John, look at me. I’m damned attractive,” I tear down the candidate’s photo. “I cannot break another poor girl’s heart.”

After all, poor Molly still pines for me. “You choose. I will trust your judgment. You’ve lived with me.” 

I turn away as to not influence John’s decision. 

Moments later he announces, “This one. I think this one.”

“You think or you know?” I ask.

John looks at the photo again and nods. “No, I’m positive that she’s the one for you.”


End file.
